The Moon is Reborn Part 1
by Rayna Inverse
Summary: Sequel to The End of the Moon. It has been five years since Serena died. now everyone reunites on a quest to resurrect her. However they bring back something completely different who knows more than she should. Who is she? What about Serena?


Shining brightly, the sun shone its beautiful rays upon the earth. The ground itself was warmed by the touch as the roots of the trees and plants spurted growth. The air was temperate and inviting as a warm breeze swept the leaves. In the busy streets of Tokyo, a small group of people sat nestled in a circle of the Crown Arcade.  
Four familiar girls were settled in a pattern as they reflected on the events that have passed in the last five years. Raye Hino was still the exotic beauty with long raven locks had turned violet over the years matching the intense color of her eyes. She had grown slightly taller standing at the even height of five foot five.

Raye had been seventeen and a junior in high school when the tragic loss of Serena had occurred. After the pain of her death slowly eased away Raye went on with life graduating from her high school with honors. She worked hard in her training as a priestess because her grand-father had grown ill after her nineteenth birthday. Her and Darien had had dated thinking at the time that they could finally have a chance together but after a short while decided against it. She eventually started to date Chad and got engaged around her twenty-first birthday. She is now twenty-two, engaged, and the head priestess at the Cherry Hill Shrine. Sitting next to her on her right was her fiancée Chad, who looked the same except for the fact he had cut his long brown hair and wore it spiked. To her left sat Mina Aino.

Mina Aino was a beauty to behold; her long golden locks were still a beauty to behold though it had been streaked long ago with golden honey highlights. Her gray eyes still had that hint of laughter.

At sixteen, Mina had been devastated at the loss of her cousin. After spending many months in a deep depression, she had finally made her dream of becoming an idol real. At age twenty she had been named Japan's Most Successful Idol. At twenty one, she was a rich model, a famous actress, and currently dating her old high school sweetheart Jamie. At the crown Mina sat nestled next to Rei and her professional volleyball superstar honey, Jamie.

Amy Mitzuno was still as mysterious as the ocean. Her she had allowed her azure blue hair to grow long past her shoulders streaked with an ice blue tint that matched her eyes.

After Serena's death, Amy threw herself into her books and her relationship with Ajana. At seventeen Ami graduated a year earlier than her friends and returned to Berlin, Germany with her boyfriend. She graduated from with bachelors in biochemistry and would soon be attending med school. Her and Ajana had gotten married two summers prior and were still going strong.

Lita Kino was settled in between Ajana, and her lifetime best friend and lover Ken. Lita was a tall and ravishing beauty. Standing at five foot nine, the lady had watched as her brown hair had softened to a light auburn over the years matching the colors in her Sailor fuku.

After that dreadful day, Lita realized how short life could be and wasted no time in announcing her feelings to long life buddy, Ken. Overjoyed and sharing the same feelings the two began dating. Lita graduated high school and went on to culinary school. Thanks to Ken's help she was now twenty two and had the most successful restaurant in Tokyo with a second being built as we speak.

The group was happy to finally have time to spend together their busy schedules kept them all very busy yet they were all surprised in the absence of one gentleman, their old friend, Darien Chiba.

"I wonder where he is. He said he'd be here at noon. It's now a little after one." Amy asked as she reached her iced tea.

"He probably stopped by Serena's grave for a visit. You know how he can get sidetracked sometimes." Lita said coolly sadness in her voice.

"Yeah well, I hope he gets here soon we have a lot too talk about I mean I have been having many dreams lately and my time with the great fire has revealed the time of cleansing is near." Raye exclaimed.

"I have seen it too. The link that ties Darien and Serena is growing strong once more." Mina added as she searched her inner feelings.

"Well I'm sure he'll be here soon. Let's order a round or chocolate milkshakes in Serena's honor." Ajana proposed.

**IN ANOTHER PART OF TOKYO------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everywhere he looked there were tombstones erected above the ground. Some had floral arrangements set up others were bare and forgotten. Yet one made his eyes water, under the blossoming bulbs of a sakura tree stood the grave of one close to his heart.

Darien Chiba stood leaning against the trunk his once black hair had slowly begun to change to its future lavender tint. His mid-night blue eyes were dull of life as he gazed down at the eternal resting place of his beloved Serena. It had been five years now since that anguished day that his yearnings for peace led to the death of the greatest light in his life. Memories flooded his head.

Darien was headed towards the arcade to meet with Serena when he heard someone crying. As he headed towards the source of the cries he froze when he saw it was Raye.

Even though her face was pained she looked beautiful. Her long raven hair was pulled high on her head in a tight bun. Her body was clad in a gold shirt under a purple jumper. Her violet eyes glowing.

He couldn't help but feel his heart tuck towards the young woman. Long ago he had felt strong feelings for the raven beauty; feelings he had to let go of when he found out the true identity of the princess. He loved Serena with all his heart and knew deep down she was the one but could destiny really decide everything for him.

He really wanted to test that theory at the moment. Giving into his needs he walked silently over to the poor girl. She gasped as he sat next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Raye smiled weakly.

"It's nothing really just thinking about the future. It just seems like destiny can be unfair sometimes."

Darien nodded in agreement.

"I know how you feel Raye. I'm not good with emotions so bear with me. I love Serena very much and I know we are meant to be together." he began staring straight ahead.

Raye felt her chest twist in agony.

"But I can't forget the feelings I had for you before we discovered she was the princess. It just doesn't seem fair that destiny should decide everything in my life including who I should love, especially… especially when I still care for you so much." he admitted to her.

She jerked her head up in surprise. Confusion written on her face.

"I don't know when the chance will appear again but I know you feel the same way. Please Raye; please let us have this one moment where it's just you and me."

A grinning Serena felt her heart literally jump from her body. She felt as if every inch of her body was being stabbed. She watched as her best friend and true love committed the ultimate betrayal.

"What about Serena?" Raye asked.

"It's just you and me Raye. Forget about Serena." Darien urged as he ran his finger along Raye's jaw line urging her to look at him.

The last of her resistance left her, as Raye felt Darien's lips softly graze hers. The kiss started off sweet and simple but turned into a passionate interlude that released two years of pent up frustration.

Serena could take no more as she turned and ran. She felt hot tears streaming down her face as all her energy slowly began to fade.

Darien slowly pulled away from Raye and smiled. The two giggled as they held onto each other sharing this forbidden moment.

Darien and Raye jumped apart as if they had been burned and gasped. Cold tears ran down Raye's face as what happened dawned upon her. Darien remained quiet as a wave of hollowness filled him.

Darien took in a big breathe and screamed.

"SERENA!"

Darien cringed as he remembered the torture and sorrow he had felt when she left this world. It was as if half of him had died and an uneasy emptiness was left.

'Oh Serena, I can sense you will be returning soon. The Great Freeze has already begun to take affect. The average temperature is dropping; the artic snow from Antarctica has already begun to spread to parts of South America and Africa. Animals have begun to migrate into valleys and underground caves. Religious fanatics have been going crazy and the world is all in frenzy.'

Darien couldn't help but let a lone tear slide down his face.

'I will see you soon my love. I hope you don't stay gone too long.' he silently prayed as he gave her grave one final glance. As he turned to walk away a small miracle passed his sight. A slight stir rustled through the earth of Serena's grave as a perfect red rose blossomed. The rose itself was glowing in a white light as the rose turned completely silver in color.

**THE CROWN ARCADE----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Darien walked into the parlor of the Crown Arcade. He smiled when he caught sight of all his friends settled in a corner booth. He took a seat next to Ken.

"Hey everyone what is going on?" he asked as he grabbed a donut from Lita's plate.

"WE ARE ALL FINE IN DANDY! WHY ARE YOU AN HOUR AND A HALF LATE?" Raye yelled as she let her temper take control of her.

Everyone flinched remembering the icy hot scourge of her wrath. Mina smiled as she remembered how Serena was always able to beet Raye out of these moods of hers in the cutest way. That's when Mina felt the brightly shining light of Serena as if a star was inside her mind blooming.

She jumped from the table.

"Guys, I felt her. She's back. Our Serena is back. I don't know how, but I felt her just then as if a star was giving birth to life for the first time." Mina exclaimed excitedly.

"I have to get to the graveyard our first clue will be there waiting for us. I have to….Jamie come on…."she urged as she began a dash over to the Osaka Cemetery.

The others shared a brief look before they all too dashed after the eccentric blonde. Arriving at the cemetery first Mina landed on her knees in the freshly dug up dirt.

Jamie arrived second followed closely by Darien. Jamie ignoring the sight in front of him began to help his girlfriend but it was Mina and Darien who were looking at the majestic view ahead of them.

Serena's grave was freshly dug where not even the coffin could be found. The tombstone was erased of the name and date specifying the death of a young beauty named USAGI SERENITY TSUKINO yet it was what lied in the ground itself that made the two freeze in place followed shortly by their friends. Large rose bushes stood firmly packed in the soil with its roots buried deep, the leaves with completely gold as the roses themselves were silver. Next to the bush laid a plaque engraved gold read, 'The light of hope has returned to mankind on this day to begin a millennial battle against the evil forces of the planet earth as all life on this rural planet stays encased in solid ice for a 1,000 years.'

"It is a sign! The Great Freeze is at hand, and our princess has finally returned to us." Amy excitedly said.

Ajana looked very displeased.

"It may be a sign Ames, but your princess has changed. The innocence about her that she was so famous for is gone. Indeed the white moon has been reborn and the future truly changed." Ajana spoke as he sensed his little sister growing stronger by the minute.

'Oh dear daughter of Selene. It is I, Princes Ajana of Sol; I learned of everything shortly after your death and remember more than any of your servants combined. I know what it is coming, please my little marigold, please reveal yourself to us soon.' he pleaded.

Somewhere he felt someone smile for the first time in many years.

Everyone remain silent.

"Hey you guys there is something scratched out on the plaque. I'm having trouble making it out." Lita urged as she began to claw at the medal plate.

"Through four kingdoms, one ruler is born one of both light and dark, if you be part of the inner circle search for the great light in the old temple walls." Raye read.

"It's a riddle. But what does it mean." Darien asked as he paced back and forth.

"Through four kingdoms, one ruler is born one of both light and dark, if you be part of the inner circle search for the great light in the old temple walls."

"Through four kingdoms, one ruler is born," Ajana began. He looked hurriedly at Mina and smiled.

"Of course it is talking about Serena. Serena was born of four major kingdoms. She was the daughter of Serenity of the White Moon, granddaughter of Selene of the White Moon and Cupid of Venus. She was also the daughter of Seth of Sol, granddaughter of Apollo of Sol and Rhea of Pluto. Pluto, Venus, Sol, Moon all gave birth to the soldier of light and dark, Sailor Moon. So…."

"If you be part of the inner circle search for the great light in the old temple walls," Amy began.

"So if you be part of the inner circle, the inner scouts. Then our next clue is the sacred fire at Raye's temple." she answered as she grabbed Ajana and led the group to the next spot.

"Damn meatball head always throwing a party at my place without my permission." Raye yelled as Chad chided her all the way home.

Nine very tired people collapsed on the pillows in the prayer room.

"We have looked all over this room and grounds for another clue and all we found was nothing." Ken screamed frustrated as Lita struggled on his shoulders as she looked through the rafters.

"Ken is right; we helped your girls look everywhere and still not a sign." Chad insisted as he threw a stack of papers away.

"Hey wait maybe there is a hint in the other clue. It said 'Through four kingdoms, one ruler is born one of both light and dark, if you be part of the inner circle search for the great light in the old temple walls.' We know what the first part means but maybe it lies in the second part."

"If you be part of the inner circle search for the great light in the old temple walls."

"But that makes no sense there is no great light in the old temple walls. She probably messed this up…."

"Not unless it is referring to one of you as the great light. That doesn't seem hard it can either be Raye, as the scout of mars or Ajana as the prince of the sun. Either one could be seen as a great light only the clue says you have to be of the inner circle or a sailor scout. Which Ajana isn't so it has to be talking about Raye? Maybe…

Hey Ami can you use your powers to freeze the great fire?" Darien asked.

"WHAT? No way, I can understand you guy violating the sacred grounds in order to find clues but NOT the scared fire." Raye pitched as she began to charge after Amy but Chad held her down.

"Chad!" she shrieked. The young man frowned.

"I'm sorry Raye but I must. Do it Amy." Chad commanded as he tried unsuccessfully to hold down the raging beauty.

"I call upon the powers of Mercury. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

Everyone watched in disbelief as Amy froze the raging flames of the sacred fire. Raye nearly fainted when she saw the old moon wand that had disappeared after the war with Queen Beryl was floating in the center. As if bewitched, Raye walked slowly toward the frozen fire. Muttering some ancient language and her Mars symbol glowing brightly on her forehead Raye was able to pull the wand from the ice as the fire once again sprung to life.

"It can't be but it is. The crescent moon wand." Lita whispered.

Mina stared at the ancient relic and began to read.

"The kingdoms of Water and Ice were always at peace while the kingdoms of Air and Space fought constantly. Two of nine is home to love as a rose will point the way."

Raye stared dumbfounded.

"What does it mean?" Jamie asked Mina who too stood still.

"Well she can't be talking about us guys we are not scouts and save for AJ and Darien we are all from Earth." Chad announced as he stared at his friend.

"I think its talking about the outers as well that explains why it talks about Mercury and Jupiter facing off against Uranus and Neptune."

"I agree, but what about the mention of a rose pointing the way? That is a major toughie."

Amy typed away at her mini-computer and halted.

"Well it may have been talking about the outers, but it is focusing in on one of inners. It mentions Mercury and Neptune being at peace but Jupiter and Uranus always fighting. Since that obviously describes Lita and Amara we have to knock it down some. Like the mention of the rose. Lita has rose earrings but a pink rose is symbol of Uranus' love for Neptune…."

"Two of nine is home to love as a rose will point the way. Think what is the second of the nine planets? Mercury meaning the rose that points the way is Lita's Rose Garden, the next clue is at Lita's restaurant." Ken delegated.

Lita gasped.

The group continued to run as the settled into a table at the quaint little restaurant.

Lita and Ken excused themselves as they ran around the place looking for a clue. They were surprised when they found the legendary moon scepter.

"Guys we found it. It was encased in stone near the statue replica of Serena. We found the next clue only this one is really weird."

Ken began to read.

"One of love. One of wisdom. Nothing in common these two share. Though out of the four two remain. Some common ground must be found before the war has ended."

"It is talking about Amy and Mina. I'm guessing they are to each find a missing piece of the puzzle but it talks about how they have nothing in common and a field must be found.

Amy and Mina looked at each other.

"Shopping grounds, the Mall."

"Rave."

"Computer store."

"Hunting ground, Boys."

"Athletic, sweet, big hands."

"Smart, punctual, special smile."

"Scholastic grounds, School."

"Chorus, volleyball, art."

"Physics, debate, lab."

"The battlefield, Scouts."

"Leader, love and beauty, do what comes natural."

"Mini-computer, wisdom and peace, analyze first."

"Ancient grounds, Sakura Grove."

"First date with Serena."

"First date with Serena." the two announced together.

Mina and Amy both stood firm as they looked at the ancient marriage grounds. They had both come here with Serena at different times to listen to her beautiful voice as she sang ancient fables of old lovers. Staring at the oldest tree, Liger, they were faced to face with the Holy Grail and the Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

As each grabbed their own piece the four girls began to glow.

"What's going on?" Mina shrieked from the tree, the grail still fresh to her touch.

"Put them together." a mysterious voice asked.

The girls formed an old circle as each held their treasures out in front.

"These treasures helped Sailor Moon in her quest to fight love and justice…"

The girls stood frozen as each piece melted away.

"No!" Raye screamed.

"Calm yourself Mars. They are of no use, powerless trinkets that have long since been drained of their energy. Molded and Bent into something greater."

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"COSMIC PLANET POWER!"

As the four girls transformed into their alter ego selves, they were each individually clothed in a light respecting their own color: Mars in red, Mercury in blue, Jupiter in green, and Venus in orange.

The guys watched from the sides as a shadow began to form in the center of the circle.

"Quick Darien change. They need our powers. SOL Power!" Ajana cried as he was engulfed in a gold light.

"TERRA Power." Darien called as he was engulfed in a silver light.

Using their powers combined with the scouts the shadow began to take form. First exposed into the light was long curly hair that started off black then faded into silver then faded more into white. A long black gown encased the well-formed petite figure of a young woman. It hung her every curve with a plunging neckline outlined with a silver trim. Her eyes sparkled silver as she smiled sweetly at everyone. White wings appeared on her back.

"Greetings Planetary Scouts of the Inner Circle. Greetings to their royal majesties the Prince of Sol and the Prince of Terra. Welcome to the Crystal Millennium!" the warm voice politely announced.

Darien nearly had a heart attack.

"Who are you?" Raye declared taking a battle stance.

"Princess Reianna, I would have thought that you of all people would have recognized me, for it was I who gave thee the gift of sight." the voice serenely countered.

"We are sorry miss, but you see we thought that we were bringing back somebody else. We are just kind of disappointed." Amy quietly thought aloud.

"Princess Amelia, I am quite sorry to disappoint you all so. If it is not out of may to ask, who were you expecting?" the woman sweetly sounded.

"We were trying to resurrect our lost friend and comrade, Serena Tsukino also known as Sailor Moon." Mina summed.

"Hmm. That does sound awful. However, Princess Adamina, I find your story somewhat unbelievable considering there was no Sailor Moon during the great Silver Millennium. A scout of the moon would be unheard of for it would be endangering the very life of the sovereign of light, Princess Serenity would it not?" she questioned.

"She wasn't meant to fight but she was reborn as Serena Tsukino. Our guardian Luna first mistook Serena as a scout sensing power deriving from the moon in her but did not suspect her of being the moon princess then. It wasn't until later did we discover the truth but by then it was too late. Like us, she had already accepted her fate." Lita replied.

"Well seems like a very honest mistake for such half-deities as yourselves after all you are all controlled more by your human side. If you were in touch with your immortal side then you'd be very well set. Wouldn't you, Princess Milita."

"How come you refused to answer the question of who you are? How is it you know who we all are? Who are you to assume to know so much about Serenity?" Ajana asked.

"Well, if it is your wish to truly know. Well then who am I to disagree." she smiled secretly as she stared into the mid-night blue orbs of Darien's eyes.

"COSMIC SILVER MOON TELEPORT," she yelled loudly as a white light engulfed the group.

"What the where are we?" Ken asked as he stared at the pitch blackness of space as the stars and moonlight glowed around him.

"You are in a protective bubble heading towards the moon. I would have not bothered so for the two princes and four sailor scouts but there are three mortals that need oxygen to survive in space where the others do not." the mysterious woman answered.

"Why are you taking us there?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we can't possibly survive there?" Jamie freaked.

"As long as the light of goodness exists my powers will never cease. You are quite safe. Plus all will be revealed shortly including my identity." she announced.

The group stared in awe as they passed through the deep space.

"Look there is Venus." Mina exclaimed as tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the beauty her home world once had.

"There's it is, the Moon." Ajana whispered.

Everyone stared in awe. The once dead moon was once again alive. The grass was a pale green with flowers scattered about in various pastel colors. Silver trees lined rebuilt roads. Homes, stores, and gardens were standing tall. The once great Moon Palace stood overhead with its silver marble halls, bronze pillars, and golden towers.

"But how it was all destroyed?" Amy asked as she stared confusedly at the fully gorged seas of Serenity, Tranquility, and Selenity as they came closer to the surface.

"How is this all possible?" Darien asked as he stared at the beauty in front of him.

"Wait and see!" she urged.

Everyone gaped and gawked as the continued to take in the scenery. Shortly after the landed on the solid grounds located in heart of the Moon Palace, the Royal Gardens.

The light faded as the group felt the immediate pressure of the gravity change.

"I can breathe?" Chad questioned his sanity.

"Yes, the atmosphere had to first be restored before all you see could be reborn."

"Please, can you tell us who you are now?" Ajana asked sadness feeling him as the sight of his once second home placed pressure on his heart.

"She is our sovereign. She is the Queen of the White Moon and newly reborn Crystal Millennium." a voice spoke.

"Queen Serenity? But you are dead how can this be?" Lita asked in fright.

"Mother?" Ajana conjured as he stared at the woman before him.

The once great queen stood tall at five foot seven. Her beautifully lean body was clad in a gold empress style gown with simple gold slippers. Her once silver tresses had turned white from her age but were still supported in her royal style. In the center of her forehead was a gold crescent moon.

"My son." she cried with joy.

Not holding back, Amy watched with joy as her love ran across the distance to join his mother in a large embrace. Serenity enclosed her arms tightly as her son cried softly on her shoulder.

"But how can she be queen? Only Serena or whoever marries Ajana could ever be queen?" Raye asked confused.

The queen separated from her son but kept a strong hold onto his arms.

"I am no longer she. Serena Tsukino died over five years ago. But I, Princess Serenity live on. As I told you though the moon was changed forever and a new destiny was opened. I am so much more than any of you could have ever guessed. I am more than of the house of Serenity. I am Celesta Serenitias or as I was once called Selene, Goddess of the Moon." Celesta said.

"Bunny?" Ajana asked as he stared at his sister in shock.

"What happened to you?" Mina asked as she stared in awe at the changes in her cousin.

"I was reborn as a new being and inherited the powers of the crescent, half, and full moon. I am no longer just a member of the white moon but the dark and gold moon as well."

Darien was relieved and confused all at once. He had found his love finally yet he could feel deep inside that she was no longer his 'Sere'.

Celesta turned to stare at the man she loved. She could hear his inner battle and couldn't help but laugh.

'Dearest Darien, I am simply what you will soon become. I am so close to what you feel when you transform into Prince Endymion.'

Darien blinked in surprise.

'You can hear my thoughts,' he asked her.

'Of course my love time has merely strengthened our link. Please know that all is in the past and I look forward to nothing but a loving and peaceful future with you.' she answered.

Darien fought back tears as he watched as Celesta ran into his arms. The collision sent the two lovers into the silver glinting grass beneath them.

Everyone watched in joy.

"Please everyone come join us. There is much to be discussed. For a battle is near that will indeed test the strengths of us all." Serenity asked as she led her daughter and court into the halls of the palace.


End file.
